Technology
Technology may be "defined" as being anything that your grandma doesn't know how to use. She may even get angry for feeling stupid for having no fucking idea what a television is. Also, your uncle or dad may reject the use of the Internet for they are highly jealous of its contents and fucking entertainment that it allows amongst modern people. The jealousy that they admit to may be "y'all got it bad, cuz, cuz we's all got dat football we invented" which isn't really saying much about jealousy but you can really tell that it's showing somewhere inside. Whether it's them trying to swing a crowbar in your direction or shooting you with a machine gun, it's always been something. Technology has been around ever since scientists finally stopped playing with those dumb fossils and started the real business with iPods, video-games, Xbox Live, etc. all of which came out in the mid 1600s and became mainstream in the late 20th century.... Etymology (it means, eh....I forget) Technology came from the two words fuck and face, and they just disguised the word fuckface to make it look like it was a "nice" word so that little kids could read it. Etymology really is a pretty gayass word though. We're pretty sure Wikipedia made it up, just like how they made up the word disambiguation and the "Hawaiin" bullshit about wiki meaning "fast". Wikipedia likes to lie to you behind your back and get benefits from it in the process. Very similar to how the government works. Didn't know that? Well maybe you should check somewhere OTHER than Wikipedia. You might learn something. History Starting with the Greeks The Greeks claim to be the first people to smoke pot create the wheel. Of course, back then, that was such a great advancement that they felt they would be so happy with what they did that they could just play poker, smoke weed, go to the skate park, etc. without any conequences. But then the police came by and inspected their apartments. Five hours later they had a gang war with the police and thirty minutes after that they were either jailed, dead, or on fire and currently dying. Fears about technology Many people, mainly old people, fear that robots will take over the world one day and enslave the human race, even though that is about as possible as a zebra fucking a mouse and expecting to have a child. The thing is, old people hate technology in the way that they want to take one of those iPods and fucking torture you by making you watch 1920's movies on it and some other bullshit like that. Bullshit that makes your eyes bleed out of your head, and in such a violent way, too, if that were even not possible. Also, technology inhibits their lives, as they hear all this "rap-crap" or "hip-hop mess" that makes them want to commit suicide and genocide (also known as suicide bombing). They also are the source for the people who say that texting is evil and that you will go to hell if you text too much. The takeover of the i series with Apple.inc Many fear that iPhones, iTouches, iNanos, iShuffles, ietc. will destroy all life on the planet we call earth. However, this is likely not true due to the fact that the world will end in 2012 for so many other reasons and everybody should know that (if they don't already). However, you gotta admit, iPods are awesome and will always be. The fucked up records came first and then those dumbass CDs replaced them and everyone was freaking out about 2000. Then mp3 players came into play when Walmart hought that they would last. Then, finally, iPods took over and we've finally got something worth listening to and a badass listening device to listen to it with. Ahh yeah. See also *Old people *iPod *mp3 Category:Technology